Once Upon a Time at Camp Half-Blood
by Gandalfia
Summary: Everyone on Asgard are transported to Camp Half-Blood. Not finished writing the story quite yet, so I will say that Thor, Loki, Sif and Fandral have to figure out a way to get back home.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Asgard

**(Reminder: this story is supposed to be after the series of the Heroes of Olympus. And Thor is supposed to be before 2011)**

There they were; the demigods of Aphrodite sitting in their cabins, reading books, doing each other's hair, putting on makeup, et cetera.

Until Lacy came in with a DVD cover in her hand. "Oh my gods," her eyes beamed. "I got us a movie to watch tonight!"

The girls cheered. "O-M-G," said one of the Aphrodite demigods. "Like which one is it?"

"Is it Twilight?" asked one.

"Is it Tarzan?" asked another.

Piper was reading a book, not caring what they were talking about until they all looked towards her. She looked up.

"Well?" asked Mitchell his eyebrows lowered into a glare. "Aren't you going to guess the answer so they can watch the movie and get this torture over and done with?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Thor?"

All the girls gasped. Lacy showed them the cover and pulled out a second movie from behind her back. "Can you guess what this one is?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "The Dark World?"

"Like, no way!" another screamed.

"O-M-G, Thor is like, sssoooo cute!" Lacy screeched.

"_Cute?_" one corrected. "You mean _HOT._"

Mitchell put ear phones in his ears and turned on his ipod, turned up the volume, and began to ignore them.

Once it was time for everyone to go to sleep in their cabins, Lacy gathered every Aphrodite cabin member around the TV as she put in the movie.

Mitchell and Piper were already bored once the other daughters of Aphrodite were pausing, playing, rewinding the same scene over and over again; where Thor has no shirt on.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud explosion that seemed to come from the Hephaestus cabin next door. And there came Leo Valdez flying through the window. His hair was singed, his skin was the color of chock, and his clothes had holes in them. There, which was held in his right hand, was a golden box with a big, red button in the center. As he hit the ground, the golden-button-thingy flew out of his hand and into Mitchell's. Leo coughed out a cloud of smoke. All the Aphrodite girls screamed with horror and scrambled to their bunks constantly yelling, "EEW!" Mitchell turned off his ipod, pulled out the ear phones out of his ears and stared at the button in awe. He stood up. "I'VE GOT THE REMOTE!" He screamed with triumph. Every Aphrodite girl except for Piper all began to cry.

"Mitchell," Leo said dryly. "If you're getting sick and tired of this movie, I suggest you don't—"

"Dude," the son of Aphrodite replied. "I've got this." He turned around and pressed the big, red button. The TV turned off and the room was peace and quiet.

"Never mind." said Leo.

"Let's get some sleep!" Mitchell smiled as he flipped the light switch off. It was dark; the perfect environment to get some sleep. Mitchell got into his bed and began to snore. Leo, on the other hand, was still sitting in the middle of the cabin wandering what just happened. Suddenly, he heard breathing, then something broke and he heard someone running into things. "Piper?" he asked.

"Go to sleep, Leo!" she said half-asleep from her bunk.

"Who goeth there?" asked a deep, manly voice.

Leo's eyes widened. "Man, Mitchell," he said shakily. "You _really_ need to lay off the steroids!"

"Who is this Mitchell you speak of?" the voice asked in the darkness.

Leo chuckled. "You're joking," he gulped. "You are joking, right?"

"No." it replied.

"Leo," said Mitchell from his bunk. "Stop talking to yourself, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Where am I?" the voice asked. "This isn't _Earth_ by any chance, is it?"

Everyone began to snore.

Leo gulped once again. "GUYS WAKE UP, THERE IS SOMEONE IN YOUR CABIN!" he screamed. Suddenly, he heard a lot of thuds, thumps and girls' screams. He heard footsteps and suddenly, the light switched on. And standing in the corner, stood shirtless Thor with pajama bottoms on.

"Are those polar bears?" Leo asked.

Thor looked down at his pajamas. "Yes, indeed they are."

The Aphrodite girls except for Piper who all stood at the light switch, huddled together, all fainted to the floor. Mitchell woke up from the light. "Leo," he raised his voice. "What did I just tell you? Turn off the—OH MY GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY, THERE IS A HALF NAKED MAN IN MY CABIN! GET OUT!"

"NO!" Lacy arose from the floor. "The Harpies will eat his beautiful face!"

"Um… Thank you…?" Thor said awkwardly.

Lacy blushed as the rest of the girls woke up from their faint.

"What are Harpies, anyway?" Thor asked.

"From what I've learned," said Leo. "Is that they are like this… Girl… With… They're like this Pegasus slash girl… Thing."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "They are a girl with winged arms… Their arms are wings, and their fast flyers, so _nobody _can outrun them."

"Oh," Thor smiled. "I'll go get rid of them for you." He reached for the door as everyone screamed, "NO!" and then he opened it. Their screams faded.

Thor chuckled as he looked around the cabin. "Welcome to Asgard."

Piper lifted her eyes from her book. She sat up and looked out the door and saw golden everything. Golden floors, golden walls, and she saw a royal bed with golden colored blankets. That was the cleanest room she has ever seen. "Are there any _Harpies_?" she asked.

Thor peeked out the cabin door. "No." he confirmed.

Thor and the children exited the cabin.

"Whoa," Leo looked out the window in the room from which overlooked the city of Asgard. It was dark out, but the golden buildings shimmered in the starlight. "My transmitter _actually_ worked!"

"Wait," said Piper as the others admired. "Is this the real Asgard, or is it the movie?"

Leo leaned into the glass of the window, causing his nose to upturn to look like a pig's. He blew on the glass to make it fog up. "I'm not sure." He tapped the glass with his fingernail.

"What are you talking about?" Lacy chuckled. "This is amazing!"

Thor yawned. "Yes, but you should go back to sleep in your cabin, because I am _tired_."

Loki woke up with a bird perched on his nose. He opened his eyes and right above him was a tree branch, growing an inch every five seconds. He sat up and looked around the room. His whole bedroom was a forest. "This is a dream." He tried to convince himself. He got out of his bed and stretched. Loki took a step and he tripped into a creek. He tried to stand up, but he kept tripping. Now the god of mischief was getting angry. He stood up and looked to his far left where his closet was located. Except that wasn't his closet; it appeared to be a cabin door. "Oh, no." he said to himself. He looked at his gold bedroom floors from which grass was sprouting up from it. In the creek, he bent over and dug in the rocks which lay under the water. He did not find the gold floor. Loki's chambers were turning into Camp Half-blood, and he was _not _happy.

At that moment, the cabin door where Loki's closet was located creaked open. Percy and Tyson stepped out into Loki's room. Birds began to chirp. Percy stretched and then Tyson tapped his shoulder and pointed at Loki. Loki watched them with a glare. Percy stopped stretching, his eyes opened and widened, and his smile quickly faded. Suddenly another cabin popped up out of nowhere and it was located by Loki's window behind him. Loki jumped and almost fell into the water again. Annabeth took a step out of the cabin and she almost screamed, but she covered her mouth.

"Harpy boy person!" Tyson pointed.

"What?" asked Loki. "I beg your pardon?"

Jackson pulled a pen out of his pocket, took off the cap, and it turned into a sword.

"Chiron!" Annabeth screamed.

"Chiron?" he asked. Loki had no idea who this "Chiron" was, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him either. "No, don't call Chiron!" He begged.

Annabeth stared. "CHIRON!"

Suddenly a big building popped up twenty feet in front of Loki and Chiron came running out of it. Loki thought to himself, "My room isn't that big, is it?" so he looked up and within the tree leaves, he saw the sun. "Crap." He muttered.

Chiron approached Loki as Annabeth, Tyson and Percy scrambled over next to the centaur. "Are you a demigod?" Chiron asked Loki was a grim expression.

He raised an eyebrow. "No… Actually, I _am_ a god."

Percy raised his sword. "The god of what, to be exact?"

Loki chuckled. He thought they were joking, but once he realized they weren't from their expressions, his smile faded and he stopped laughing. "Mischief." He said as if it was obvious.

"Hmm," said the centaur with a curious expression. "What is your name, god of mischief?"

He wasn't sure if he should answer the question or not, this one kid with the sword, black hair, green eyes, seemed a bit scary to him. Loki gulped. "My name is Loki of Asgard." He replied.

They all gasped except for Tyson who quietly stood there wondering what Asgard was. Percy lowered his sword. "Is there any camp for…? Half Asgardians…?"

Loki winced. "What are _half Asgardians_?" he asked. "Last I've checked, there's no such thing."

"What color is your blood?" Percy asked in awe.

Loki took a step back. Now this kid was _really _freaking him out. "Red," he replied. "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Tyson nudged Annabeth. "I told you so."

"Shut up." The daughter of Athena muttered.

Suddenly Grover Underwood's, "Born to be Wild" sounded in the east from his reed pipes.

Loki covered his ears. "What is that horrendous sound?!" he exclaimed.

The Stoll brothers came over. "Hey guys," Travis said. "What 'sup?"

"Dude," said Conner. "It's a weird guy in a green, black and gold costume!"

"Are you a member of the Hermes cabin?" they asked him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "No!"

Grover joined the crowd and stopped playing his reed pipes. "Whoa," said the satyr. "A British demigod!"

"For the last time, I am not a demigod!" Loki snapped. "I am not a _half Asgardian_, nor is my blood a different color than red, and I am sure as _Hel_ I am_ defiantly_ not a _Harpy boy person_!"

Annabeth pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Tell me, Loki," she said. "What did you mean by _hell_?"

"The realm, what else?"

"Realm… Hmm…" she began to write something down.

The breakfast bell went off and before Loki knew it, he was being knocked down by a bunch of demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and what he thought at first were antelope, but they turned out to be more demigods. Loki wasn't sure what to do, so he just followed them into the bigger building.

Loki entered the building, it almost reminded him of Valhalla, but it certainly didn't look like it. He chose a table and ended up sitting next to a lonely dark kid; Nico Di Angelo who then said, "Are you a son of Hades?"

Loki glared at him. "No…" he said awkwardly. "I'm a son of Odin…"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Who's Odin?"

"My father," Loki replied. "Who else?" at that moment, he spotted Chiron walking away from the Ares table.

"Hey, Loki," Clarisse called. "Come sit with us!"

Nico almost looked sad, yet he seemed to be hiding it. But Loki didn't care. He wanted to sit with the cool kids! He stood up and left the Hades table and sat next to Clarisse.

"How old are you?" Mark asked.

Loki blinked. "1,048 years old, why?"

Sherman chuckled. "Nerd." He muttered.

Clarisse shook her head. "We mean in human years, not dog years, bimbo."

"Oh," said Loki. "Seventeen." Even the god of mischief knew that if he wanted to join the cool kids, he was going to learn to keep everything low-key when it comes to being called names.

"Seventeen," an unknown cabin mate of Ares sat in awe. "You look much older."

Loki smiled. "That's why I said 1,048 years old."

Mark laughed. "I love this guy!"

Loki spotted Thor at the Zeus table breaking glasses and yelling, "ANOTHER!" while Jason Grace sat there with wide eyes as if he was internally screaming with fear. And then he glanced at the Hermes table which was _packed _with demigods. Even they had Fandral sitting there telling tall tells.

Suddenly Sif sat down next to Sherman who was next to mark. "Hello, Loki," she smiled. "You would never guess what the Hephaestus cabin told me."

"That you're a daughter of Ares," Loki replied. "Please, Lady Sif, don't listen to that bogus!"

Her eyebrows lowered with confusion. "No," she said. "Everyone on Asgard was transported to this camp."

Loki's eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "That is what I said."

"Idiots," Clarisse muttered as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs. "We're gonna have to give you two a special tribute to being a member of the Ares Cabin after chores."

"Chores?" Loki asked with his eyebrows knitted. "We have to do _chores_?"

Sherman nodded. "That's if, you want a warm shower."

"But…" Loki faltered. "I don't need a shower. I am a god."

"Not when you're on this camp." Mark replied.

"Oh, wonderful," Loki said sarcastically. "Hurrah."

"Indeed." Sif frowned.


	2. Chapter 2- The Cabin of Hecate

Jason did not like Thor as a cabin mate. This guy was always doing stupid things with that hammer of his. Like once they had entered the Zeus cabin, Thor found the slightest nail sticking out of the wall, he went up to it, hammered it in and ended up cracking the wall. Jason was too terrified to say anything, so he tried his best to ignore it. Hopefully Chiron won't notice… Thor frowned. "I already miss my home."

"Yeah well, you can blame Leo for that." Jason replied.

"Leo," Thor answered. "The one with the… freckles and the singed hair…?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Then I shall proclaim war upon him—"

"Yeah… Good luck with that."

"What do you mean puny mortal?" Thor asked.

"I mean Chiron will find you and kick you out and then the monsters will find you and eat you," Jason replied. "Any questions?"

"No, but that is a lot of _'you,'_" Thor replied. "I am sure that if I was to get into trouble and the monsters found I, they would not last."

Jason wanted to say, _"You wouldn't last a second, you beef steak!"_ But instead he said, "You'd be surprised."

At that moment, Percy knocked on their door.

Jason answered. "So it's your turn to be the inspector?"

Percy looked down at the list. "Yeah."

Jason let him in. Percy looked around the cabin. Thor stood in front of the big crack in the wall.

"Thor," said Percy. "What's that?"

Thor turned around and peeked through the crack and saw Leo Valdez standing in front of the Hephaestus cabin. Suddenly Leo looked over straight at Thor, smiled and waved. Thor turned around and faced Percy. "Just Leo." He replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to the side to try and peak through the crack. "You sure?" he asked as Leo proceeded to smile and wave. "'Cause that is _one huge crack_ in the wall." He waved back.

Leo raised his thumbs up in the air and Percy did the same in reply.

Meanwhile in the Ares cabin, the children, Sif and Loki were cleaning as quickly as possible.

"Sherman," Clarisse whined. "Stop shoving things underneath your bed! Who do you think you are? A son of Hermes?"

Sherman came out from underneath the bed from shoving. His boxers were on his head like a hat. "No."

"Oh my gods," said Clarisse. "Those who_ think_ they're not a child of Ares, say 'I'"

"I," said Mark. "Because I'm a child of the god of awesomeness!"

"I," said one.

"Child of the god of awesomeness stands here!" said another.

As Percy knocked on the door, some of the Ares children began to scream.

Loki rolled his eyes, and created illusions to make to room look and smell good. Other than his hands shining green, the floor and walls were shining green.

"Oooh, sparkly," Sherman said sarcastically. "Tell me, man, did you poor green glitter all over the place?"

"If that's what you see, than yes." Loki replied.

Percy knocked on the door again. Clarisse and Mark answered it this time. "Come on in, butt head." said Clarisse.

"Actually, it's Seaweed Brain, thank you very much." Percy corrected.

Clarisse was quiet. "Whatever." Mark chuckled.

Percy nodded as he took a step inside. "Whoa," he smiled. "What happened? Did the Aphrodite cabin take over, or something?"

"If it was the Aphrodite cabin," said Sif. "Then the glitter would be pink."

"Right you are, miss…?" Percy asked.

"Lady Sif." She replied.

"Ah," said Percy. "But I will have to admit, this place looked surprisingly _spotless_. A lot cleaner than all the other cabins I've visited today." He looked down at the clipboard. "Oh, and Thor says _hi_ to Loki."

"Tell him I said—" Loki faltered. His eyes seemed to be pushed into looking at Clarisse's expression which said to him: _nerd_. "… Tell him that _I don't care_!" Loki finished with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wooh!" Sherman screamed as he ran up to Loki and hugged him tightly. "I have a half-brother!"

Loki tried to breathe. This war god, Ares, has the strongest kids Loki has ever met… Other than Thor.

"Now it's getting awkward," Percy muttered. "See you later, cabin five!" He left the cabin.

Mark shut the door and pointed straight at Loki. "Mist manipulator!"

The whole Ares cabin screamed, except for this one kid, who randomly shouted deeply, "Halla!" Everyone stopped and looked over to the kid who looked to be texting on his iphone. He looked up and showed everyone the screen which he was playing angry birds. Suddenly the children in the Ares cabin began to mutter like: _Oh, okay! _Or _that's fine! _

"Whoa—whoa—wait, guys," Clarisse shouted over the muttering.

Everyone stopped. "LEVEL THIRTEEN! WOOP! WOOP!" the random kid said randomly.

Sif raised an eyebrow. "Idiot." She muttered.

"If Loki manipulated the mist, then he isn't a child of Ares!" said Clarisse.

Everyone was quiet with shocked faces until the random kid yelled, "CHILD OF HECATE, GET YOUR BOOTY OUTA MAH CABIN!"

And then all of the children of Ares dashed over to Loki, picked him up, carried him over to Cabin Twenty, and dropped him at the door step. As they carried him, Loki bellowed in protest: "I AM NOT A CHILD OF HECATE, YOU DOLTS! PUT ME DOWN! THAT WAS ILLUSIONS—NOT THE MIST OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!" Loki fell on his back and groaned in pain as the children of Ares all dashed back to their cabin.

Percy came up almost trampling over the seventeen-year-old god. "Loki?" he tilted his head as he fixed his balance. "What are you doing at the doorstep of the Hecate cabin?"

Loki blinked as he looked directly up at Percy. "I'm… Gettin' a tan."

Percy lowered his eyebrows at the fact that Loki said _gettin' a tan _with the most butchered Georgian accent. "What?" he asked.

The door flung open and there stood Lou Ellen. Her smile was huge and so… Happy and mischievous as if Percy Jackson was like the prey at the doorstep of her domain. Her black hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes seemed to glow with excitement. "Percy Jackson," she said gleefully. "Come in, come in—AAHH! WHAT IS THAT ON MY DOORSTEP?!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. _"I hate Greeks." _He thought to himself.

"Oh, that's just Loki," said Percy flapping his free hand in front of his face because a fly was bothering him. "Don't mind him. He thinks he's a welcome mat."

"I do not," Loki said angrily. "… I said I'm just _gettin' a tan_, that's all!"

"For a British person, you _really_ know how to butcher a southern accent." said Lou.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I am not British," said he. "I'm Asgardian."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I escort you into my cabin," Lou said finally to Percy. "You may use my new welcome mat, if you must." She snapped her finger and suddenly Percy and her viewed Loki as an actually regular welcome mat. Percy tried his best to step over Loki, but he accidently stepped on his arm. Of course Loki yelped, but Lou masked it to sound like a chipmunk screaming, so Percy had a hard time trying his best not to laugh. Loki stood up with an occasional grumble. He looked at his legs which were not there. He rolled his eyes. His form shimmered with gold (he did that himself) and he was normal Loki. He scratched his back and entered the cabin. The cabin members had shocked expressions as he entered the room. They all stood around the edges of the walls, so inspector Percy Jackson could see everything while Lou Ellen followed him.

"Well," said Percy. "It looks to be clean… As usual…"

"It's not clean," Loki sneered. "It's filthy."

Lou's cabin mates all began to put their pointing fingers to their lips helplessly as if they were trying to tell him to quiet down or in a teenager's translation, it'd be, _shut your pie hole! _

Percy chuckled in disbelief and Lou Ellen forced a fake chuckle in reply, and of course, the rest of the cabin did the same. Percy's chuckle slowed down, his smile faded and he cleared his throat as Loki glared at him. The rest of the cabin stopped laughing. "Obviously you think so because you grew up in a castle," Percy Jackson said. "From what I've heard, Thor and you are princes."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course."

Percy approached him. "If you really think that this place is dirty," he uncapped riptide. Loki felt shocked about the fact that before his eyes, he had just witnessed a pen turn into a bronze sword. "You're gonna have to show me." Percy finished.

Loki glared. "Why not?" He said carelessly. He clenched his fists and suddenly the room shimmered. Everything was shown to its true looks (including Loki, who of course did not turn blue, but his golden horned helmet appeared on his head, and more gold appeared on his garments). The room changed to a total disaster with all the dirty clothes and Legos all over the place. "Welcome to the Cabin of Hecate." Loki smirked mischievously.

"Bleah." One of the children of cabin twenty stuck his tongue out to his chin as if he was barfing. They all looked down at the floor. Percy looked around and almost fell to the floor to laugh, but he kept his balance, because every member of cabin twenty was wearing pajamas. Percy put the cap at the tip of his sword, Riptide and it turned back into a pen and he stuck it in his pocket. He pulled out a pencil and marked down a zero on the clipboard. "That would be zero points for Cabin Hecate," he smiled. Percy was about to exit the cabin, but he stopped himself to say to Loki, "Good luck stayin' here. They're gonna eat you _alive_." And then he totally left.

"You are the worst demigod-prince-person I have ever seen!" Lou Ellen bellowed in rage.

"Yes, well," Loki replied. "Apparently I belong with you guys so… You're just going to have to live with it."

"Oh my gods," said a girl. "He's British!"

"For the last time, I. Am not. British." Loki's eyes widened.

"He has a British accent." She squealed.

"He looks a lot like us," said one of the boys. "It's almost creepy."

Lou blinked. "It is creepy."

"He's so cute!" the girl squealed again.

"Pardon?" Loki asked.

"Nothing!" she smiled.

"Okay," Lou said. "Mary?"

"Yes?" said the girl shyly.

"This is our fellow brother," said Lou Ellen. "We do not have crushes on our siblings. This is the Hecate cabin; not the Aphrodite cabin."

"I heard a rumor." A boy said randomly.

"And what was the rumor?" asked the girl shyly.

"That Clarisse (in the Ares cabin) had a relationship with her half-brother." He tried not to laugh.

Loki raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"I mean," the boy continued. "She used the same excuse as all the other demigods (you know; they say that the gods don't have identity to begin with, so they're not related to begin with so it's okay). I personally don't care if the gods have identity; I am _not _kissin' _any _of my siblings. I don't care if they're adopted."

Everyone including Loki and Lou Ellen nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3- Do You Wanna Go to Asgard?

"No," said Jason as he made his bed. "No, no, no! That's not how you sweep!"

Thor was sweeping the floor with the broom upside down. "Then how else doth thou sweep?"

Jason stared; practically dozing off. "Turn it around the other way."

Thor rotated it.

"No," Jason face palmed. "It's upside down, you see?"

"You mean," Thor frowned. "You sweep with the bushy part?"

Jason nodded.

"Ah!" Thor smiled as he flipped the broom and began to sweep properly.

* * *

><p>"So Asgard <em>is<em> real..." said Travis Stoll in awe as him and his brother stared at Fandral.

"Dude," said Connor patting his brother's arm with the back of his hand. "We need to go there."

"Yeah!" said an unclaimed kid randomly. "That's a good Idea! Fandral, how do we go there?"

Fandral laughed out loud. "You're going to have to ask one of the princes_ that_ question!"

Connor and Travis Stoll blinked blankly. "Who are the princes, exactly?" they asked.

"Thor and Loki," he chuckled. "Only _they_ can call Heimdall, and only the Bifrost will open for _them_."

"So Thor and Loki are princes," said a girl in a curious manner. "Which one would be happy enough to call Heimdall for us?"

Fandral raised an eyebrow. "None of them," he answered. "Well, actually. It depends on their moods."

The girl smiled. "Does Loki like girls?" she asked.

Fandral laughed. "_Does he like girls!_ He **loves** girls," said Fandral. "Thor and Loki are spoiled brats as far as I'm concerned—of course their going to like girls! They are _always_ in a relationship with someone and it's usually a dumb blond, no offense."

A blond boy with freckles stared at him with his lower lip quivering. "None taken." he held back a sob.

"Why, Joan? What were you thinking?" Connor asked the girl.

"I was thinking that the Aphrodite cabin can pitch in... Well... Except for Mitchell, of course." she answered.

"Hey, man, that's a good idea!" said Travis to Connor.

"But why would they help us?" Connor asked. "I mean, we have pulled so many pranks on them, it's not even funny."

The two Stoll brothers chuckled and gave each other a high-five saying, "Except, it _was _funny!"

"To the Aphrodite cabin!" a random boy shouted.

Everyone was quiet except for the crickets chirping randomly.

"'Ay!" An unclaimed kid hit his hand against a lizard terrarium. "Stop your chirping, before I force you down my lizards little doors of death!"

Now, I say, it was quiet. Fandral and the Stoll brothers turned their heads to the boy who then repeated himself after he cleared his throat, "TO THE APHRODITE CABIN!" And all the members except for Fandral ran out of their cabin and knocked on Cabin Ten's door.

"What do you want?" Lacy answered holding a curling iron in her hair. "You pulled a prank on us, didn't you?! Well, guess what; I killed your freaking pet spider, ya bimbos!" And she slammed the door.

The children of Hermes stood patently. Travis turned around to face his cabin mates. "Uno momento." he smirked mischievously. Travis turned back to the door and knocked on it properly. "Oh, Lacy!" he said in a high-pitched voice with the worst British accent on the planet. "It is I, Thor, thy future spouse! Now if you please, ajar this door to leadeth I through thou most exquisite chambers of all the nine realms! Oh my Lacy, I love you so much! Will you merry me? Imagine that ring on thy hands! LLLAAAACCCYYYY!"

"That doesn't sound like _Thor_." Joan glared.

Travis rolled his eyes. "LACY!" and then he said in a long, obnoxious deep voice, "LAAAACYY!"

Inside, Lacy was plugging her ears (which of course she had already set down the curling iron) and jumping every time Travis said her name obnoxiously.

"LACY!" Travis went back to the high-pitched voice. "LLLAAACCCYY—"

"Hold on, man," Connor interrupted. "Let me take over."

Travis stepped aside for his brother.

"Oh Lacy, my sweet, sweet Lacy," Connor said in a butchered French accent as he pretended to fiddle with a mustache under his nose. "My baby, me wee love ye—"

"_ME WEE LOVE YE?!_" said the kid who hit the lizard terrarium.

"Open we door so I can give you a coconut?" Connor continued. "Yes? No? Maybe? Perhaps? Da? Ekki? Si? Nein? Nu? Ie—?"

"SEEENNIOOORIIIIIITAA!" said Travis in the high-pitched tone.

"MILADY—"

"SHUT UP, YOU DORKS!" Lacy opened the door. "Now, what do you want before I slam this arsenal in your face?!"

"Ooh, scary!" said Travis sarcastically. "The daughter of Aphrodite is going to slam an arsenal of makeup in my face!"

"Do you wanna go to Asgard?" Connor asked.

"No, _Anna_, I_ don't wanna go to Asgard_, thank you very much." Lacy replied.

"Man, Elsa," Connor chuckled. "You're not much of a late morning person, are you?"

Lacy glared.

"Look, just hear us out," said Travis. "We know a way to go to Asgard and we need one of your blond sisters."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean _Julia_? She's the stupidest girl I've ever met, I'm not going to let her go with you guys."

"Pfft," Connor waved his hand. "No problem! If she's the total opposite than Annabeth, then she's _perfect_!"

Lacy rolled her eyes. "She _is _the total opposite of Annabeth and, like I said, I am _not _going to let her go with you guys."

"Yeah, right." said Travis.

"Over my dead body." Lacy glared.


End file.
